Between the Lines
by KittiofDOOM
Summary: In the Public eye things are always different. You need to read between the lines to see the true colours.


**Here is a little gift for my friend Exilo. I just wanted to thank him for allowing me to use Exilius and i hope he likes the fic. I was inspired to write this after Exi's 'Babysat'. I got stuck a few times but i worked through it and I hope you all like it.**

_Between the Lines_

_An eerie silence filled the __Councilor Chambers__. The convocations and banter had died and __one by one __the San 'Shyuum __and Sangheili __began to leave__, some in groups, some on their own, until the chambers were all but empty. The Honour guards stood still like stone gargoyles, __staring, ready__ to pounce and kill whoever threatened __those they guarded__. __The Prophetess of__ Wrath sighed to herself. She really hated the chambers. __Even empty, that same __emptiness intimated her. The way the walls reach up into the heavens, they __made__ her feel small __and__ insignificant. She walked forward, __both __hands in her sleeves __and__ one touching her blade__'s handle__. The blade had been the only gift from her Father; it was her most treasured possession. She never thought she'd have to use it. She thought it was just for decoration, but she soon learned that she needed it; it had saved her life once, when she was just newly appointed. Someone must have thought she would be an easy target. Wrath proved them wrong. The __familiar feel of the hilt in her hand reassured her. She knew she didn't need it, __and even if she did the Honor Guards wouldn't allow her to use it, __but it always made her feel better. __When close enough, she__ knelt in front of a grand Gravity Throne __that belonged to the High Prophet of Regret__._

"_You called for me, Father?" __she__ whispered. _

_The figure stared down at the tiny San 'Shyuum before him._

"_Weapon," he ordered. Or really, he hissed. _

"_Nothing gets past __you," Wrath __giggled. She pulled her hand out and set the blade down beside her._

_Regret felt a smile tug at his lips. "I am your Father; of course nothing get's past me." He lifted his pipe to his lips and inhaled. _

"_Smoking is going to kill you one day __Father."_

_Regret frowned slightly, not enjoying the sweet taste of smoke. He exhaled sharply, the smoke making patterns in the air._

"_It is more likely that you will be the death of me, Wrath."_

_Wrath giggled and__ stood. She__ mockingly bowed. "I try, I try." _

_Once again a smile tugged at Regret's lips, he ignored it. "That could be seen as __heresy__ my little Wrath." _

"_Oh Father, you love me __really." Wrath __started to laugh__. Regret frowned slightly and chuckled. __The Honor Guards just stood like statues. _

"_Now onto business, __Wrath. I have__ volunteered you to journey to the planet of_ _Martylo. You shall preach your words of wisdom and rally the troops so they may have the strength to crush the heathens." _

_Wrath's smile vanished. "W-W-What?" _

"_I think you heard me correctly, Wrath" _

"_I don't want to go!" Wrath yelled. "I want to stay here, with you Father." She moved closer to the throne, ignoring the Honour __Guards__ as they tensed. Regret held up his hand, stopping Wrath and the__ Honour Guards._

"_Don't you want to make your Father proud?" Regret said. He floated down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Or people will say I have a coward for a Daughter. You do not want that do you?" _

_Wrath shook her head. "No, of course not Father." She mumbled and looked down. __"I want to make you proud."_

_Regret smirked wider. _"_Then you will go?" _

"_Of course Father."_

_***_

Wrath sighed. She had tried to sleep, but with all that had happened, her mind refused to rest. Her mind had been moving a mile a minute. This whole mission of preaching and good faith. What was even the point? She knew she should have been praying for those that had been killed by the humans this very night, but her mind kept wandering to selfish thoughts of her and her father. Why was she here? A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and she put on a smile.

"Come in!" she sang. The large form of her bodyguard, Chieftain Exilius appeared in the doorway.

"Exi!" she shrieked "You are OK? Your wounds are healed? You were tended to? I swear, if the Sangheili refuse to aid you, I will have their heads on a pike!"

"I am fine Holy One…" He paused, then said, "Most Holy Har."

She sighed, folding her hands neatly in her lap and looking at them. "You were so hurt. You were hurt protecting me."

"It was my duty Holy One," Exilius replied calmly. Wrath jumped up and stood in front of him. She looked up, and almost fell back from leaning back too far.

"It's not your duty to die," Wrath said softly. She placed a hand on his furry face for a moment before bringing her hand over her heart. "No one should bleed for me."

"Holy One, you are important. Your people need you. Your Father needs you." Exilius looked down at her.

"Does he?" Wrath asked with a low hiss.

"Yes…Har…I'm certain he does."

She turned her back to him and started back for the bed. "Oh? Then why doesn't he show it? All I do, every little thing, I do for him." She turned to the bodyguard. "To get his approval, his love. But no! All I ever get is looks of disappointment and shame."

By the end of it Wrath was yelling at him, her tiny frame shaking with anger. She turned round and marched to the bed before sitting on the edge of it. Exilius silently pondered where the outburst had come from. After a while she sighed.

"Chieftain, I want to be alone for a while, please go wait outside."

Exilius looked about the small confines of the room, and the single San 'Shyuum inside. The room was a bit small for him, over all. Maybe a few inches separated the roof from his head. "Most Holy...Har...I...can't leave you. What if something happens and you are in trouble? The humans are quite bold on this planet."

Wrath laughed. It wasn't like her happy laugh; it had a hollow, bitter tone to it. "Father probably wants me dead anyway, I'm wearing out my welcome. That's why I was sent to this backwater planet, with a Jiralhanae guard instead of a Sangheili. He was sure you couldn't protect me."

Again, Exilius looked around. "When my people want someone dead, we attack them...with knives...and hammers...Why wouldn't he attack you with a knife or hammer?"

"Because, he is not like that. It would look bad on his part if he murdered his own daughter. Or a hand he commands murdered his own daughter." Wrath cringed, forcing the word daughter slightly, like it was unfamiliar, or burned her tongue. "He would get public sympathy if I was murdered by a Demon, or a human."

Exilius growled suddenly, and his build: stocky and thick, suddenly tensed. "No Demon...no human...no Sangheili or San 'Shyuum shall ever touch you ma'am, that is my duty."

"Why do you care?" Wrath suddenly snapped. "You are just my bodyguard, if you didn't need to be here, you wouldn't. I don't mean anything to you. And if Father reassigns you to someplace else, you'll be gone." Her tiny body shook with sobs.

Exilius sighed. "Yes, and I am just a simple Brute, aren't I? I mean nothing to 'you', and if I were to be run through by a Sangheili, you would just find another to bleed for you. That is right?"

Wrath recoiled like she'd been slapped. "No...Chieftain...I didn't mean that. I'm…very sorry for that. You have shown me kindness, and I do care about you."

Exilius snorted. "And, to be honest, I care about you. Perhaps more than a simple bodyguard should."

Wrath flung her tiny body at Exilius sobbing into his fur. "I'm sorry..." she kept repeating. "Don't leave me..."

Exilius, very slow, very careful, as if the slightest movement would crush her (which given their difference in size, was entirely possible) brought his hands up, and against her back and rump. Slowly, he slid her along, finally so she was up higher on his body, off her feet and in his arms. "And I won't even leave you...it's my duty, and it's...it's what I want, more than just duty."

Wrath looked up at him slowly. She smiled weakly "Then you're not going anywhere Exi! I do have some pull. I'll…I'll see to it you are my permanent bodyguard." She hugged him tightly, and laughed at the fur tickling her. Exilius was again surprised by her outburst, and his own feelings. But she had been nice to him, when others would have been cruel. That meant a great deal to him. "I didn't mean to snap Exi, forgive me?"

"No, no, it was nothing." He held her up still, letting her squirm and brush him, but not putting her down. "Har...I...do you believe that? About the High Prophet? He's...he's a High Prophet. Can you be wrong? How can a High Prophet feel that? How can he…scheme like that?"

Wrath chuckled slightly. "When you know the three of them like I do, come back and ask me the same question."

He sighed, and rocked her again. "Nothing will happen to you. I can promise."

Wrath smiled and giggled. "I'll hold you to that, Exi." She hugged him again tighter, liking the feel of his fur against her face, and the feeling of weightlessness as he held her so effortlessly. She probably weighed half as much as his strands of fur.

***

The _Bountiful Harvest _came to a slow halt in the hanger of _High Charity. _Wrath sighed.

"Let's get this over with…" she mumbled. Exilius had stayed with her the entire mission, and then for the flight back to the homeship. When, in passing, she had said she was cold, he had lifted her into his arms and cradled her. Now he slowly placed her on the floor and she smiled up at him. She placed a tiny hand on his own, "And thank you once again, I really needed that Exi."

Exilius nodded. "It's my duty Holy One, to make sure you are happy."

Wrath giggled again before skipping forward, Exilius following shortly. She nodded and smiled at the people who she past, and was her usual hyper happy self. She smiled and said prayers for the Unggoy and the Sangheili, and shook hands with some Kig-Yar. When she approached the council chambers, her smile faded slightly.

"Wait outside Exilius," she said in a commanding tone, one that was non-negotiable. Exilius nodded and stood by the door. Wrath slowly reached into her sleeve and handed the weapon to the Guard at the door, knowing she couldn't get past them a second time. She stepped in the chambers quietly and walked up to Regret, with a smile on her face. She kneeled and looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Didja miss me, Father?" she sang. Regret sighed.

"No, I liked the peace and quiet, Wrath," he replied bluntly. He reclined in his throne slightly and placed his pipe down beside him. He was smoking more and more it seemed. He gestured to the Honour Guards; slowly they left the room, the last one shutting the great doors. Wrath bit her lip as she watched them, hoping that Exilius wouldn't have a problem with them. She wasn't looking to Regret, which he must have taken as an insult.

His words were like a sniper's bullet. "Listen here you intolerable little bitch, when will you learn to grow up?"

Wrath's eyes widened. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me. When will you cease this childish behavior? I am ashamed to call you Daughter. You pretend that nothing is wrong, and that life is just a game. It's pathetic, and worse it's irritating. Ones like you are the reason we've yet to reach the Great Journey." Regret scowled, glaring down at her, like she was no better than an Unggoy.

"Father…" she paused. This…she wasn't expecting this. She was expecting a kind word. She was expecting at least a kind smile. She should have known when he dismissed his guards (he was always loving when there were others in the room). "N-n-no that's not true Father!" Where did all this come from? She was used to her Fathers outbursts, but they are never like this. She stood up and took a step forward.

"E-e-everything I do…E-e-everything I have ever done…I have done for you, Father"

"What have you done for me Wrath? Embarrassed me? Refused to do your duty?" Regret frowned at her. " '_I don't want to go!'_ Do you know what that looked like? If I cannot control my own brat, how can I stand with Truth and Mercy?"

Wrath moved forward, trying to touch Regret's hand gently.

"Please Father…"

Regret lifted his hand away from Wrath and pushed her away. "Get away from me, foolish child."

Wrath didn't listen, she grabbed his hand. "Please Father. I went. I did my duty. The troops stand on the brink of eradicating the heathens! I've…done well! I did it!"

Regret slapped her. Wrath backed away from the throne, hand on her face. She tripped over her long robes and fell over.

"Insolent child, learn your place."

Her face throbbed. Tears ran down Wrath's face. Slowly she stood, bowed and backed away.

"I am sorry Father. Please…give me another chance-"

"-Just get out!" Regret snapped.

Slowly Wrath turned and wiped her face on a baggy sleeve. That was a mistake. The fabric brushed her hot cheek and sent a painful shiver through her. She sniffled, catching her breath, and walked out. She snatched her weapon back, avoiding looking at Exilius, headed for her home.

Exilius had been spending the ideal moments staring down the Honour Guards who had left the sanctuary. When he saw the tiny San 'Shyuum charging out, not offering even the slightest look, he growled once at the Sangheili, then hurried off. "Ha-..." He caught himself, and instead swallowed down the last part of that word. Instead, he shouted, "Most Holy, please."

Wrath ignored him, she wanted to get as far away from the Council Chambers as possible. Jiralhanae were stocky all and all, and lacked the very shapely, long legs that San 'Shyuum or Sangheili had, which actually made giving chase somewhat difficult. Exilius did have an overall lankier build than most other Jiralhanae, but Wrath was still swifter, given her size. He had to be careful he didn't end up trampling a Sangheili by accident after all, while she could just slip and slide between others.

He turned the corner a bit after her, growling, thinking of just reaching out and yanking her back. "Most Holy, please, it is not safe to be out here alone."

"I don't care! He wants me dead anyway, I'm a nothing but a foolish child!" Wrath screamed and stopped. She didn't turn around to face him. "I don't care...Hear that! Here, kill me and earn Regrets favor! Come on!" She spread her arms wide.

Exilius growled, catching up. "Fuck it," he muttered, suddenly scooping her up into his arms. He remembered where her apartment was, and started for there, carrying her cradled in thick arms, a big finger on her lips to keep her from another outburst.

Wrath flinched and hide her face from him. "Don't touch me, think what you are doing Exilius," she hissed angrily. "I'll have you killed. I'll have you killed and your corpse hung up by your entrails. Leave me alone!"

Exilius growled, heading into the large complex of apartments. "Please, do be quiet," he snorted, looking down at her.

Wrath whimpered and she buried her face into her sleeves. "Just kill me. That will make him happy, right? If that's what it takes, alright. I'll do it. I'll cut myself open. I'll do it! I swear. I promise!"

Exilius held Wrath in one arm a moment. The other hand clenched into a fist and smashed the door. The door to Wrath's apartment opened with a loud crash and whine. He lowered his head and ducked through the threshold. "Har, please. Calm down. I am worried."

Wrath shook her head. "You do not need to worry for me Chieftain..." She trailed off. "If your leaders don't worry, why should you?"

Exilius sighed and set her down in the bed. "Would you please tell me what happened?"

Wrath sighed, and kept her head down. Lips moved, and she spoke, and told him all. This time she didn't cry.

"How...how can one of the Hierarchs, one of the...one of them do that? You…must be wrong. They are our leaders. They are the closest to the Great Journey."

"It is all smoke and mirrors with them; you need to read between the lines to see their true colours. Mercy, he is kind...Truth...Well he's just insane...and Father..." Wrath still refused to look at Exilius. Her frail body bruised easily. She didn't know if Regret's strike would leave a bruise. It hurt enough.

Exilius sighed, turning and walking to the corner. He set his hammer down, then his Spiker, helmet, and began working on his armour. "I am not leaving you tonight. I will stay the night with you."

Wrath shook her head. "There is no need Exi...I am perfectly fine." She wasn't going to admit that she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be alone. But if she was alone…then she could…make Regret proud. One final deed, and he would be so proud of her.

Exilius took off his chest armour, and dropped it to the ground. Squatting, then lowering to his knee, back still to her, he began working his leg armour. He said nothing in response.

Wrath smiled slightly, glad he was ignoring her. She slowly drew her blade, staring at the sweet, sharp edge. She set it down on the side table. "Thank you Exi..."

Exilius snorted, and finished removing his armour. It felt a bit better to let his fur breath. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. The significant difference in weight caused the bed to sink, and Wrath to come rolling to him. He opened his arms and caught her gently.

Wrath giggled slightly at the ride, and the now warm mass she was up against. He was much warmer, now nude. "I like your fur."

Exilius chuckled. "I like your skin," he muttered, leaning down and sniffing at her skull, and the cute little tiara.

Wrath laughed. "You are so adorable sometimes. I mean, when you aren't covered in blood, not all of which is your own." She brought her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. "You'll stay the whole night?"

"Yes Har, I will."

She smiled, putting her head down. "That sounds…very good."

Exilius, again, smiled, happy to see that she was happy again. He nuzzled her a bit, and then before he really knew what he was doing, he was at her cheek, and had slipped out his tongue to taste her.

Wrath jumped slightly, surprised at the lick. Exilius recoiled, expecting some wrath and anger. Instead, she chuckled. He sighed, looking down at her. "I'll keep you safe..." he said. "I promise."

Wrath giggled and smiled widely. "I'll hold you to that Exi."

**I worked really hard on this fic. I really hoped you all liked it.**

**Exilius belongs to Exilo **

**Wrath belongs to me.**

**Thank you Exi for beta reading.**


End file.
